legacy_of_the_dragonbornfandomcom-20200222-history
Amulets of Skyrim Display (SSE)
Additional jewelry displays for the mod . Adds a Jewelry Display on the Upper Gallery (SSE) for amulets and rings. Notes: *The Hold amulets show both the Jarl and Thane amulets and will not accept the craftable Gold and Silver Amulets. *Rings take either right or left rings, either enchanted or non-enchanted. *Some spots take multiple displayable versions, but will only show one or two amulets, f.ex. the Harbinger's Amulet and Amulet of Wuuthrad, both can be displayed but it only shows one of them. *Still need to check non-enchanted amulets for the majority. *In order to complete the display the mod is advised as it makes many otherwise impossible displays obtainable, f.ex. the Dragon Priest amulets and rings which normally only of the two is displayable can be obtained with this mod as an extra amulet and ring are added to their respective Dragon Priests to be displayed. More information on other items will be on their respective pages. Amulets Rings SPOILER list - How to get all items Show Spoiler *Amulet of the 7000 Steps: in a bowl on the first shrine on the 7000 steps to High Hrothgar; *Amulet of the True Tribunal: randomly sold by Fethis Alor in Raven Rock, alternatively, a non-enchanted version can be found in the Raven Rock Temple on the rim of the central ash pit; *Amulet of the Wolf Queen: Potema’s Sanctum, in a bowl to the left of the throne, near the Boss Chest; *Amulet of Vaermina: found in Nightcaller Temple, on a table in the sleeping quarters during the “Waking Nightmare” Quest; *'Ancient Nord Amulets': all 9 amulets can be found in a lockbox found in one of the broken towers in Labyrinthian OR in multiples locations in Bleak Falls Barrow **Ancient Nord Amulet of the Bear: in the second room of Bleak Falls Temple after going down the spiral staircase, next to one of the small Burial Urns; **Ancient Nord Amulet of the Dragon: on a broken table in the corridor just before the last room of Bleak Falls Temple; **Ancient Nord Amulet of the Eagle: on a table to the right upon entering the second room of Bleak Falls Sanctum; **Ancient Nord Amulet of the Fox: on a table in the corridor after the first room of Bleak Falls Temple (the large one at the entrance); **Ancient Nord Amulet of the Moth: on the table in the first room of Bleak Falls Temple (the large one at the entrance); **Ancient Nord Amulet of the Owl: on the floor to the right of the Puzzle door in the Hall of Stories room of Bleak Falls Sanctum; **Ancient Nord Amulet of the Snake: on a table to the right upon entering the second room of Bleak Falls Sanctum; **Ancient Nord Amulet of the Whale: on a table to the right of a spiral staircase directly after the room with the Animal Puzzle of Bleak Falls Temple; **Ancient Nord Amulet of the Wolf: on a table on the upper floor of the second room of Bleak Falls Sanctum; *'Black Book Amulets': **Necklace of Black Book: automatically awarded for completing all Black Book Quests; **Necklace of Boneless Limbs: Raven Rock Mine, in the enchanting table near the Black Book: The Winds of Change; **Necklace of Delving Pincers: Kolbjorn Barrow, in a bowl to the left of the Boss Chest in the same room as the Black Book: Filament and Filigree; **Necklace of Gnashing Blades: Benkongerike Great Hall, on a pedestal in the same room as the Black Book: Untold Legends; **Necklace of Prying Orbs: White Ridge Sanctum, on the empty brazier next to the Word Wall; *Blades Amulet: on the table to the left of the stairs leading to the secret room in the Sleeping Giant Inn (respawns); *Archmage's Gold Amulet and Archmage's Silver Amulet: can be crafted with 1 Silver/Gold Ingot at a forge after completing “The Eye of Magnus” Quest, the recipe will not appear unless you have the materials; *'Companions Faction Amulets': **Amulet of the Circle: right altar in the Underforge; **Amulet of Werewolf: left altar in the Underforge; **Amulet of Wuuthrad or Harbinger's Amulet: display will only take one of these, Amulet of Wuuthrad can be crafted with 1 Steel Ingot at a forge, the materials must be in your inventory for the recipe to appear while Harbinger's Amulet can be found on Kodlak’s bedside drawer alongside his journal during and after the “Glory to the Death” Quest or pickpocketed from him with the Perfect Touch Perk prior to the “Blood’s Honor” Quest; **Companions' Amulet: can be crafted with 1 Steel Ingot the materials must be in your inventory for the recipe to appear; **Silver Hand Amulet: can be looted from Silver Hand members; *Cultist Amulet: Temple of Miraak, one can be found in the first room to the left at the entrance on the central table, another can be found on the altar of the second room after the 4 supply rooms at the entrance; *'Daedric Artifacts Amulets': **Amulet of Boethiah (Sky): in the Knifepoint Ridge area that can only be visited during the “Boethiah’s Calling” Quest on the table next to the Boss Chest, the Amulet only spawns when the quest is completed, so grab after the Quest complete pop-up (Missable as the location cannot be re-visited if the player leaves the area after the quest is completed). NOTE: Not to be confused with the item with the same name from the Dunmer Tribunal group of amulets; **Amulet of Dawnbreaker: underneath Meridia’s Beacon at the Statue to Meridia after completing “The Break of Dawn” Quest. It may be needed to fast travel away from the area and return to make the amulet spawn; **Amulet of Ebony Blade: Dragonsreach, on the table where the Ebony Blade is located; **Amulet of Mehrunes' Razor: Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon, next to the Boss Chest; **Amulet of Molag Bal: looted from the Boethiah’s priest after he’s killed during “The House of Horrors” Quest; **Amulet of Oghma Infinium: Septimus Signus Outpost, looted from Septimus Signus at the end of the “Discerning the Transmundane” Quest; **Amulet of the Black Star / Amulet of Azura's Star: the amulets spawn after completing “The Black Star” Quest depending on the choices made, if corrupting the star, the Amulet of the Black Star will spawn on Nelacar’s desk in the Frozen Hearth Inn, if the star was purified instead, the Amulet of Azura’s Star will spawn on top of the altar used to speak to Azura at the Shrine of Azura. Each amulet has its own display instead of sharing it therefore making 1 missable; **Amulet of the Rueful Axe: Rimerock Burrow, on the table where the Rueful Axe is found, the amulet only spawns if Barbas is killed during the “A Daedra’s Best Friend” Quest making it missable if Barbas is left alive; **Amulet of Sanguine Rose: Temple of Dibella in Markarth, at the feet of the Dibella Statue near the entrance after completing the “A Night to Remember” Quest; **Amulet of Skeleton Key: Nightingale Hall, on the ritual dias after returning the Skeleton Key to Twilight Sepulcher; **Amulet of Spellbreaker: in the golden urn used to talk to Peryte at Peryte’s Shrine after “The Only Cure” Quest; **Amulet of Volendrung: obtained alongside Volendrung at the end of “The Cursed Tribe” Quest; **Amulet of Wabbajack: Blue Palace, Pelagius Wing, near the bedroll at the end; **'Craftable Daedric Amulets': the following Daedric Artifacts can be turned into an Amulet and back into the original artifact at a Tanning Rack. Due to some of them being missable, their respective amulet is also as a result: ***Savior's Amulet: crafted from the Savior's Hide; ***Amulet of Hircine: crafted from the Ring of Hircine; ***Amulet of Namira: crafted from the Ring of Namira; ***Amulet of Ebony Mail: crafted from the Ebony Mail; ***Amulet of Clavicus Vile: crafted from the Masque of Clavicus Vile; *Skull Amulet of Vaermina / Skull Amulet of Corruption: Skull Amulet of Vaermina is in Nightcaller Temple, underneath the chain that releases the miasma during the “Waking Nightmare” Quest, the Skull Amulet of Corruption is crafted at a forge by using the Skull Amulet of Vaermina if the player has taken the Skull of Corruption during the Quest. The display will take either version; *'Dark Brotherhood Faction Amulets': **Shrouded Amulet: next to the copy of the book “Sithis” in the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary; **Jester's Amulet: carried by Cicero. Can be pickpocketed or looted from him it if he’s killed during “The Cure for Madness” Quest; **Listener's Amulet / Ominous Amulet: the display will only take one of these items, Listener’s Amulet is in the Dawnstar Sanctuary in your bedroom while Ominous Amulet can be crafted at a forge with 1 Iron Ingot and 1 Skull after the "Hail Sithis" Quest, the materials must be in your inventory for the recipe to appear; *'Dawngaurd/Clan Volkihar Faction': **Amulet of Auriel: at the foot of Auriel’s Shrine in Darkfall Cave and the one in Inner Sanctum; **Necklace of Molag Bal: looted from Harkon after the “Kindred Judgment” Quest; **Necklace of Vampire: one can be found in Harkon’s room while another can be found in Valerica’s room in Castle Volkihar; **Dawnguard Amulet: Fort Dawnguard, multiple in the bedroom or worn by some Dawnguard members; **Desecrated Amulet of Auriel: looted from Arch-Curate Vyrthur during the “Touching the Sky” Quest; *'Dragon Priest Amulets/Rings/Rings(L)': respective Dragon Priest Mask can be turned into an amulet/ring/ring(L) at a Tanning Rack and back into a mask. The ring displays will take either the normal or left versions. Because only 1 original mask is obtainable per playthrough it’s currently impossible to have the Mask, its respective amulet and ring displayed at the same time; *Dragonbone Amulet: can be found at the Shrine of Akatosh in Rorikstead or crafted at a Forge with 1 Dragon Bone and 2 Leather Strips (requires Dragon Armor Perk); *'Dunmer Tribunal Amulets' (Amulet of Azura, Amulet of Boethiah (DB) and Amulet of Mephala): sold by Fethis Alor in Raven Rock and/or Brand-Shei in Riften. *Dwarven Amulet: Found at the Dwemer Museum in Markarth in the room to the left, on the table on the right next to the door. Can also be crafted at a Forge (requires Dwarven Smithing Perk); *Falmer Amulet: Dwemer Museum in the Understone Keep in Markarth, next to the Falmer chest; *'Flute/Lute/Drum Necklaces (Silver/Gold)': sold by Radiant Rayment in Solitude and/or Amulet Trade in The Ragged Flagon; *Forsworn Briarheart Amulet: Red Eagle’s Ascent on a table near the Boss Chest OR Druadach Redoubt Cave, on a table on the back; *Forsworn Torc: can be found on a Forsworn body on an altar at Bruca’s Leap Redoubt; *Gold/Silver Amulet of the Temple: in the Raven Rock Temple, the Gold Amulet is in the first room to the left downstairs near a strongbox while the Silver Amulet is in the first room to the right downstairs on a table; *Hero of Skyrim (Imperial/Stormcloaks): given by a courier a few days after completing the Civil War Questline for their respective faction; *House Hlaalu Gold Necklace and House Hlaalu Silver Necklace: both can be found on a lockbox on an ash pit on the northern most room in the Ulen Family Tomb, it requires a key held by Vendil Severin. LOTD Patch is required if using USSEP as it removes the key; *'House Redoran Necklaces': **House Redoran Councilor Necklace: Morvayn Ancestral Tomb in Raven Rock, on the rim of the central ash pit; **House Redoran Honorary Necklace: awarded for completing the “Served Cold” Quest; **House Redoran Necklace: Morvayn Ancestral Tomb in Raven Rock, on the rim of the central ash pit; *'House Telvanni Necklaces': **House Telvanni Master Necklace: Tel Mithryn, sold by Master Neloth; **House Telvanni Necklace: Found at the Telvanni Graveyard in Solstheim; *Imperial General's Amulet: carried by General Tullius, Perfect Touch Perk needed if siding with Imperials, otherwise it can be looted after killing him during the “Battle for Solitude” Quest; *'Jarl/Thane Necklaces': **Eastmarch: ***Eastmarch Jarl's Necklace: Palace of the Kings, Upstairs (North-western entrance), in the Jarl’s bedroom on top of the end table on the East side of the room; ***Eastmarch Thane's Necklace: received for becoming Thane of Eastmarch, alternatively, it can be found in the Palace of the Kings, Upstairs (North-western entrance), in the first room to the right, on top of the end table directly to the right of the bed; **Falkreath: ***Falkreath Jarl's Necklace: Jarl’s Longhouse, on the Jarl’s bedroom on top of a wardrobe south of the bed; ***Falkreath Thane's Necklace: received for becoming Thane of Falkreath, alternatively, it can be found in the Falkreath Jarl’s Longhouse, in the Jarl’s bedroom in the display case East of the bed; **Haafingar: ***Haafingar Jarl's Necklace: Blue Palace, on top of the wardrobe on the North corner of the Jarl’s bedroom; ***Haafingar Thane's Necklace: received for becoming Thane of Haafingar, alternatively, it can be found in the Blue Palace, on top of the wardrobe in the North corner of the Jarl’s bedroom; **Hjaalmarch: ***Hjaalmarch Jarl's Necklace: Highmoon Hall, on the west table in the Jarl’s bedroom; ***Hjaalmarch Thane's Necklace: received for becoming Thane of Hjaalmarch, alternatively, it can be found in the Highmoon Hall, on the West table in the Jarl’s Bedroom; **Pale: ***Pale Jarl's Necklace: The White Hall, in the Jarl’s bedroom on top of the round table south of the bede; ***Pale Thane's Necklace: received for becoming Thane of the Pale, alternatively, it can be found in the White Hall, on the top of the wardrobe on the southwest corner of the Jarl’s bedroom; **Reach: ***Reach Jarl's Necklace: Understone Keep, in the Jarl’s bedroom on the table directly south of the bed; ***Reach Thane's Necklace: received for becoming Thane of the Reach, alternatively, it can be found in the Understone Keep, in the Jarl’s bedroom on the table directly south of the bed; **Rift: ***Rift Jarl's Necklace: Mistveil Keep, Jarl’s Quarters, on top of a book on the end table to the left of the Jarl’s bed; ***Rift Thane's Necklace: received for becoming Thane of the Rif (Missable if the player doesn’t become Thane before the hold switches control during the Civil War Questline or during the “Season Unending” Quest); **Whiterun: ***Whiterun Jarl's Necklace: Dragonsreach, Jarl’s Quarters in the room to the left before entering the dining room, on top of a drawer next to some clothes; ***Whiterun Thane's Necklace: received for becoming Thane of Whiterun, alternatively, it can be found in Dragonsreach, Jarl’s Quarters in the room to the left before entering the dining room, on top of the large table; **Winterhold: ***Winterhold Jarl's Necklace: Winterhold Jarl’s Longhouse, on a round table in the Jarl’s bedroom; ***Winterhold Thane's Necklace: received for becoming Thane of Winterhold, alternatively, it can be found in the Winterhold Jarl’s Longhouse, in a round table on the Jarl’s bedroom; *Melka's Necklace: Blind Cliff Cave, Blind Cliff Bastion, next to the copy of “Mystery of Talara, Vol. 6”, due to the Hagraven present in the room, her destruction spells may cause the item to get knocked away; *Mora's Bondage: looted from Miraak at the end of the “At the Summit of Apocrypha” Quest; *Morag Tong Necklace: Ashfallow Citadel, in the first room on the second bookshelf, under some books; *Mythic Dawn Amulet: Silus Vesuius’ House in Dawnstar, in the display case containing the page from the Mysterium Xarxes; *Penitus Oculatus Amulet: Penitus Oculatus Outpost in Dragon Bridge, on top of the end table directly to the right of the fireplace; *Potema's Amulet: Wolfskull Ruins, in a bowl next to the Boss Chest; *Redoran Captain's Amulet / Redoran Guard's Amulet: Bulwark in Raven Rock, the Captain Amulet is on a table at the end, the Guard Amulet is on top of a barrel at the entrance; *Ring of Dragonborn (gold)/Ring of Dragonborn (silver): both will spawn in the brazier near the area where the player learns the “Clear Skies” Shout after completing the “Dragonslayer” Quest; *Ring of Jurgen Windcaller / Ring of Jurgen Windcaller (Necklace): Ring of Jurgen Windcaller can be found in Ustengrav behind the Tomb of Jurgen Windcaller on a small pedestal, the Ring of Jurgen Windcaller (Necklace) can be made at a Tanning Rack using the Ring. Because only 1 Ring spawns, its currently impossible to get both displays for these items at the same time; *Ring of the Voice / Ring of the Voice (Necklace): 2 Rings of the Voice spawn on the north wing of High Hrothgar, one in a dresser and another in front of a brazier, a Ring of the Voice (Necklace) can be made at Tanning Rack using 1 Ring of the Voice; *'Standing Stones Amulets': at their respective standing stones in the little hole on top of the stones, can also be sold from vendors; *Thalmor Necklace/Thalmor Ring: randomly sold by the Amulet Trader in The Ragged Flagon, or can be found in the Thalmor Embassy or Northwatch Keep; *'Thieves Guild Faction': **Guild Master's Necklace: looted from Mercer Frey when he’s killed during the “Blindsighted” Quest; **Nightingale Amulet: Nightingale Hall, on the armor stone, during and after the “Trinity Restored” Quest; **Nightingale Gold Amulet / Nightingale Silver Amulet: can be crafted using 1 Gold/Silver Ingot at a forge, the recipe will only appear if the player has the materials. Only 1 will display but both count; **Small Silver Necklace: can be crafted at a forge with 1 Silver Ingot if the player is a member of the Thieves Guild, the recipe will only appear if the materials are in your inventory; **Thieves Guild Necklace: can be bought from Tonilia; **Thieves Guild Silver Necklace: can be bought from Tonilia; *Torc of Labyrinthian (AOS): at the base of the etched tablet in the room after the room with the Skeletal Dragon. Not to be confused with the item with the same name used to open the door to Labyrinthian; *Ulfric's Amulet: can be pickpocketed from Ulfric or looted from him if he’s killed during the “Battle for Windhelm” Quest; es:Vitrina de los Amuletos